


Loved and Protected

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Frerard Married AU [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Family time, Fluff, Frerard, Frerard Married AU, Happy Frerard, M/M, cute family, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: When someone asks Lily at school what they call Frank and Gerard it brings up a discussion on whether Gerard is hurt that the kids call him Gee.   They decide to ask him about it and they about why they call Gerard, Gee.  When Frank finds out he starts to wonder why he was given the title Dad.





	Loved and Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1529Jake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/gifts).



> The idea of this story came from a text I got from 1529Jake. Her cousin was wondering what Frank and Gerard's children would call them, so 1529Jake texted me asking what I thought, and instantly the idea of the kids calling them Gee and Dad came to mind. But then I asked myself why, and the answer seemed simple and so this is what came out of it. 
> 
> ~TwentySixNine

The pencil in his hand dragged itself across the paper creating the lines his hand was so used to drawing at this point it had become nothing more than muscle memory.  Gerard could see the way the lines easily merged to create the outline of his husband’s face.  Somehow his hand knew before he did that this one was going to be a portrait of Frank smiling as he watched their children play, it a very specific smile.  A gentle knock on the door of his art studio, brought him to a pause in his drawing.  Before the door opened he knew who it was, only one person knocked on the door before entering, everyone else just barged in.

“Gee?”  Bandit’s voice asked tentatively.  

“Hey kiddo,” Gerard said turning to face his oldest daughter, what he didn’t expect was to see Cherry, Lily and Miles standing beside their older sister.  “Or should I say kiddos...what can I do for the four of you?” 

“Someone at school asked me a weird question today,” Lily said unable to stand completely still.  Gerard could tell that she was nervous by the way she played with her hands and shook her legs.

“He asked her what we call you and Dad,” Cherry chimed in filling in the information her twin hadn’t yet gotten out.  Gerard smiled because he wouldn’t expect anything less from the twins, their dynamic reminded him of how he and Mikey were growing up.  He was glad they had each other, but wondered if Bandit and Miles were missing out.

“Dad and I told you stuff like that might happen,” Gerard smiled, “and you just have to remember that people are curious and…”

“Sh,” Cherry hushed Gerard which shocked him only a tiny bit, “it’s not like that Gee.  He only asked because his moms never really told him what they wanted to be called and he’s recently adopted.”

“Right,” Lily said, “he just wanted some help so I told him that we call you Gee and that we call Dad, Dad.”

“But when they told me about this,” Bandit said, “I realized you guys never told us what to call you either and somehow it just came to be Gee and Dad.”

“Okay,” Gerard said curious and confused.

“Well now Miles is a little concerned,” Cherry tried to throw her brother under the bus.

“Hey!” Miles said narrowing his eyes, “Stop lying Cherry, I’m only here ‘cause you made me.”  He stuck out his tongue, and Cherry did the same.  That part of Gerard that worried for Miles and Bandit always seemed to go into hiding when things like this happened.

“We all are a little concerned,” Bandit said trying to take the situation back.  “Well we want to know if you’re hurt that we only call Dad, Dad, and call you Gee.”

Gerard leaned back in his chair.  He never thought he’d have this conversation with his kids, but he had wondered what compelled them to call him Gee.

“Why do you call me Gee?”  Gerard asked turning it around on his kids.

“Because we love you,” Lily smiled showing off her missing front tooth, something she was fairly proud of.

“Duh,” Cherry added as she gave Bandit a look that clearly asked the question _ why is  Gee such a complete idiot?  _

“I’m sorry, but I’m a bit confused.”  Gerard said.

“Didn’t you ever notice who calls you Gee?”  Bandit asked, and Gerard felt like he was caught in a trap his children had unintentionally set up.  He didn’t answer, instead he shrugged his shoulders.

“Uncle Mikey, Uncle Ray, Grandma, Grandpa, Dad,” Lily listed them off.

“All the people who love you,” Cherry said connecting the dots for him.  “There’s alot of people who love you, but the ones who love you the most call you Gee almost exc...excl…”

“Exclusively,” Bandit helped Cherry out, something she received a half hearted glare for.  “That was one of the first things I noticed, that it’s really rare for any of them to call you by your full name unless they’re angry at or annoyed with you.”  Gerard smiled, he couldn’t believe how preceptive his kids were, even he hadn’t really noticed any of this.

“And we love you more than anyone else does,” Miles said breaking apart from the line and giving Gerard an awkward, tight squeeze.  The girls followed Miles’ lead.

Frank was walking past Gerard’s art studio trying to figure out why the house was so quiet when he noticed the door was completely open.  He looked in to see the five most important people in his gathered around Gerard’s desk.  Not wanting to interrupt, Frank leaned against the door frame.  

“You draw Dad alot,” Miles said, “why?”

“His face is great for drawing,” Gerard told them.

“I like the way you draw him,” Bandit said, “you always make him look so happy.”

“Dad’s always happy,” Lily said sounding a little defensive.

“That’s not what I meant,” Bandit said, “I just meant that Gee always makes sure that Dad is happy when he draws him, and in real life.”

“They’re happy because they love each other,” Cherry said with a dazed smile on her face. 

“And because we have the four of you and love you all very much.”  Gerard told them.

 

***

 

“So,” Frank said climbing into the bed next to Gerard that night.  “What was that little meeting all about in the art studio today?”

“They just wanted to make sure it’s alright that they call me Gee,” Gerard answered grabbing Frank’s hand.  The smile on his face was just like the one he had been drawing on Frank’s portrait earlier.

“Oh really?”  Frank asked a little surprised his thumb tracing patterns on Gerard’s hand.  “And what did you tell them?”

“Well I asked them why they called me Gee,” Gerard said, “and Frank their answer almost made me cry.  These kids aren’t even half grown up and they’re already great people, they’re so perceptive, and smart.”

“You sound like a chessy mother on FaceBook,” Frank chided using his free had to poke Gerard’s cheek. 

“Well what can I say, I’m proud of them,” Gerard said bringing their hands up to his mouth and placing a kiss on Frank’s.

“What did they say to you?” Frank asked.

“They told me they call me Gee because everyone who loves me the most calls me Gee.  And then Miles said they love me more than anyone else does.”  Gerard said smiling.

“Well he was wrong,” Frank said a smirk grazing his lips.  “Nobody loves you more than I do, and nobody ever will.”  Frank leaned in for a kiss, but before his lips could meet Gerard’s, their bedroom door was pushed open.  Miles stood in the doorway holding something.

“Hey little man, what’s up?”  Frank asked.

“I was drawing a picture of our family,” Miles said, “and I wanted to show it to Gee.”  Miles climbed up onto their bed and sat down between them.  He crossed his leg over the other and held the piece of paper out for both Gerard and Frank to see.  

“Oh look there I am,” Gerard said excitedly pointing at a tall stick figure, holding hands with a slightly shorter stick figure.  

“How’d you know?” Miles asked with a beaming smile.

“Are you kidding it looks just like me, and that one,” Gerard pointed to the one his sticker figure was holding hands with, “looks just like dad.  I love how you have Cherry and Lily playing with dolls, and that Bandit is reading you a book.”  

“It looks fantastic Miles,” Frank said.

“What do you think Gee?”  Miles asked partially ignoring Frank which made Gerard chuckle a little.

“I think your Dad is right,” Gerard said, “it looks fantastic.”  Gerard placed a gentle kiss on Miles’ head.

“I want you to have it Dad,” Miles said passing the paper to Frank, who took it gently.  “I’m going to grow up and draw, but I won’t forget you guys.”  Miles said before getting off the bed and going back to his room.  Once the door was closed they both fell into peals of laughter.

“I hope he stays that confident,” Frank said between laughs, “the world is definitely going to try to take it away from him, and the girls.”

“We’ll teach them how to deal with it,” Gerard said.  That night as Gerard and Frank talked until the first one fell asleep, which was Gerard, Frank couldn’t help but wonder how he was the one deemed Dad.

 

***

 

“No,” Frank heard Cherry say at the dining room table, “if we’re going to be Killjoys for Halloween I call Fun Ghoul.”  

“Why do you get to be Dad’s Killjoy?”  Miles asked angrily.

“I want to be Jet Star,” Lily said, “because I know I’m uncle Ray’s favorite.”

“Oh, Miles you should be Kobra Kid!”  Bandit said, “Uncle Mikey’s Killjoy is the coolest, plus I know you like the part in the  _ Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) _ where he’s practicing karate on the rock.  I’ve seen you copy the moves.”

“But I wanna be Dad!”  Frank caught Miles crossing his arms as he walked into the dining room.  The kids looked up, and Miles’ eyes went wide.  “Dad, shouldn’t I be Fun Ghoul?”

“I don’t know Miles,” Frank said, “you’re more of a Kobra Kid.  You like to have fun, and be goofy, but you’re secretly super tough.  Cherry is the scary one.” 

“Dad!” Miles and Cherry whined at the same time which made him smile.

“I’m teasing,” He told them.  “Do you mind putting the Halloween planning on hold for a minute, I just have a quick question for you.”

“Who?”  Bandit asked.

“All four of you.”  Frank said taking a seat at the head of the glossy mahogany table.

“Are we in trouble?”  Lily asked sounding a little worried.

“It wasn’t me, it was Miles,” Cherry said pointing at Miles, who pouted and hit her hand so it wasn’t in his face.

“Hey, no pointing and no hitting.”  Frank said sternly resisting the weird urge to point at both of them to get his point across, Cherry had called him out on doing that before and he wasn’t about to let that happen again, no matter how cute she sounded trying to say the word  _ hypocrite _ .  “Nobody’s in trouble.”

“Fine,” Miles said randomly, “I’ll be Kobra Kid, but only because Uncle Mikey can teach me karate.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Frank said an amused smile on his cracked lips.

“Did Uncle Mikey ever fall off that rock when you guys were filming,” Bandit asked.

“No,” Frank said tilting his head.

“That’s kind of surprising,” Bandit said sounding to be in a slight phase of disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, “we were all pretty proud of him...can we get back on topic?”

“Well you never told us what the topic was,” Lily pointed out.

Frank shook his head, this wasn’t how he expected this conversation to go.  Somehow Gerard and the kids had a great heartfelt conversation about why they call him Gee, and he couldn’t even get the kids to focus enough to start the conversation of why they call him Dad.

“Okay, that’s fair,” Frank said nodding his head.

“Can I get a tattoo?  Fun Ghoul has tattoos,” Cherry said, her eyes wide, and sounding like she was ready to put up a fight if necessary.

“You’re too young,” Lily reasoned with her twin.

“You’re not my boss Lily,” Cherry said narrowing those wide eyes into a deep glare.  “Dad?”

“Cherry, Lily is right, you’re too young,” Frank told Cherry who turned that glare towards him.  “You’ve really got that look down sweetheart, save it for someone else.”

“Well who decides I’m too young?”  Cherry asked crossing her arms.

“The law,” Frank said.

“Killjoys don’t care about the law,” Cherry countered with raised eyebrows.  

“They also live in a Dystopian society where ignoring the rules is the only way to make change for the better.”  Bandit answered at the same time that Lily said:

“And they’re dead now.”

“Yeah, but they weren’t the real hope, Grace was.”  Miles answered.

“And I bet she won’t follow the rules,” Cherry urged.

“But I doubt she’d be getting a tattoo,” Lily raised his eyebrows to say show how obvious that was.

“Uh, you don’t know that Lily,” Cherry rebuked snidely as she even shook her head a bit.

“Girls,” Frank said bringing the attention back to him, “no one here is getting tattoos until they’re of legal age.  Debate over.”

“Why doesn’t Gee have tattoos?  He’s old enough.”  Miles asked curiously, and Frank sighed.  This was far from the conversation he was trying to have.

“Gee doesn’t like needles,” Frank told them, “they freak him out.”

“I hate needles too,” Lily scrunched up her nose and shuddered a little.  “I’m not going to get tattoos.”

“I’ll get enough for both us,” Cherry assured her sister as if Lily was worried.  For Cherry’s sake Lily smiled like she was concerned about her fear of needles standing in the way of the number of tattoos she would get in the future.

“Thanks,” Lily said not very convincingly.

“So Dad,” Bandit turned to look at Frank, “what did you want to ask us?”

“Right,” Frank said leaning forward and placing his hands on the table.  Cherry reached across the table and started to turn his hands over looking at all of the tattoos that covered them.  “Gee told me about the conversation you had the other day, and well I was curious about why you call me Dad?”

“Oh,” Cherry said tracing the letters on his knuckles, “that’s easy.  We call you Dad because dads protect families, and whenever you’re around we know we’re safe.  You kept Gee safe in the past too, he tells about how you’d protect him all the time, so we call you Dad.  Nobody will hurt us and get away with it if you can help it.”

“Can we go now, Bandit said she’d finish the story.”  Miles said.  Frank wasn’t sure he was going to be able to speak so he simply nodded his head.  “Cool, Bandit I can’t wait for the kings to defeat the dragons together.”  Miles cheered grabbing Bandit’s hand and dragging her away from the table.  Lily got up and followed them, they didn’t know but she loved listening to Bandit tell Miles those stories too.  They all featured two men who had to face some kind of challenge, but in the end they wind up happy together with the greatests treasures they could ever ask for.  Lily knew that it was always the same story because it was based off of what Frank and Gerard had to go through to get to where they are, but Miles didn’t and he was always excited by each plot twist, and cheered when Bandit ended up saying  _ and they lived happily ever after.   _ Despite being predictable Lily always found comfort in knowing no matter what story was being told her parents wind up together and happy, and she always wound up being one of the things that made them happy in the end.  

Cherry got up too, but instead of leaving she sat on the chair next to Frank.  “Can I see your hands?”  She asked.  Frank smiled and held them out to her, she pushed his sleeves up and kept examining the tattoos she no doubt had memorized at this point.

“Did you mean that Cherry?”  Frank asked.

“Well yeah,” Cherry answered, “you’re such a Dad.  You make stupid jokes, and make sure that everyone is safe.  Gee tells us all the time about how you were always there to make sure nobody hurt him, or anyone else you cared about.  He even said that one time someone was attacking him at a party and you came to his rescue.  Plus every time your around nobody worries about getting hurt, because everyone knows you'll keep them safe.”

Cherry looked up to see Frank stunned, “You’re not going to cry, are you?”  She asked sounding a little weirded out.

“No,” Frank said even though he was pretty sure he might tear up.

“Dad,” Cherry said dropping his hands, “just because you’re Dad doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to cry.  It’s like you tell us, it’s okay to cry because it shows you have a heart instead of some mechanical hard drive in your chest.”  With a bright smile that she usually kept hidden, she got up, kissed his cheek and went to find Lily.

“I bet you feel like a chessy mom on FaceBook now,” Gerard said coming in from the doorway that was behind Frank.  He placed his hands on Frank’s shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“How are they so…” Frank trailed off unable to think of the right word.

“Amazing?”  Gerard offered.

“I wish there was a better word,” Frank said looking over his shoulder at Gerard.

“Me too.”  A small, horrified gasp came from down the hall followed by an  _ oh no _ .

“I think it’s time the kids from yesterday pass the torch to the kids of today, it’s their time to make a difference.”  Frank smiled.

“Now you sound like a teenage girl on Tumblr,” Gerard teased before placing a soft, and gentle kiss on Frank’s lips.  “But you’re right, those kids are going to make a difference.”   


End file.
